Ashlee Lambert
Ashlee Lambert is a minor character in {This Toatally Bites!} and the main character in At First Bite. Appearance Ashlee is a 12 year old girl who is in 6th grade. Her full name is Ashlee Samantha Lambert. She inherrited her mother's big baby blue eyes and silky blonde hair, but unlike her mother, whose hair is cropped short, Ashlee's hair is very long and almost up to her waist. They look alike, which makes Ashlee happy, since she thinks her mom is pretty, but Ashlee has her father's chin, which Ashlee isn't sure is a good thing. She is slender and has rosy, glowing skin and is sometimes helped with blush, but like any vampire is cold to the touch and is extremely sensitve to sunlight. She wears teeny dimond stud earrings. When arriving to Los Angeles she wears a turtle neck with cords with a duffel bag filled with some of her things. When She was going down to the beach she wore a pink bikini, with pink tinted sunglasses, flip flops, a towel tucked under one arm, and her tote bag. Her first options for hat to wear at Santa Monica Academy was a blue-and-white romper, a yellow dress with a green trim, or a lavender tank top. ill finish the rest latr Bedroom When living in Manhattan, in her apartment, Ashlee had a bedroom a white canopy bed in her bedroom, above the streets of Manhattan, where she could see skyscrapers from her pillow because of the windowsill tha was by her bed. Across from the room she had a desk with a desk chair and on the desk, she usually kept her laptop with a screen saver that is a slideshow of all the pictures in her iPhoto album, like Ashlee giving her acceptance speech as student council president, posing next to the cupcake tower at her birthday party surrounded by dozens of admiring faces, and trying on a dress in Bloomingdales which, according to Ashlee, every girl at school wanted the next day. Near by the desk, she hung christmas lights strung across the wall that go all around the room, that she forgot to take down. She also had a dresser with a mirror which was nearby her closet, where in the back she kept a red-and- white cooler at the back of it. According to Ashlee, it a hot new vampire must-have and it's also for keeping her Sanga! at a certain temperarure to stay fresh, and she can carry the mini-cooler in her backpack. Her new room in Los Angeles is in a huge cream colored house with a wrap around balcony. Her room is more more private because it's down the hall. It has a floor to ceiling window that opens up to the balcony. From there facing ahead is the golden sand, crashing waves, and in the distance a ferris wheel of the beach. Realationships This Toatally Bites Eve Epstein Eve is one of Ashlee's cronies in This Toatally Bites!. Ashlee pushes Eve around to keep her in line. But it seems like they were not friends out of pure love... Trivia *Ashlee's favorite food is sushi. *Ashlee's great-great grandmother was a vampire from her mother's side from Transylvania. *Ashlee's vampire mentor is Arabella Lowe. Category:Characters Category:This Toatally Bites Category:Browse